


no good doing what I'm told | не умею делать то, что мне приказывают

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Dark, Deepthroating, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Fucked Up, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Локи, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Threats of Violence, Whipping, Xeno, Вымышленная анатомия, Дисбаланс власти, Изнасилование, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Порка, анальный секс, дарк, минет, проституция, рабство, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, щупальца
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: У Грандмастера проблемы с финансами. И он использует тот ресурс, который есть у него под рукой, а именно – Локи.Или: Локи всегда знал, что однажды наступит тот самый первый раз. Он просто не представлял, что это будет настолько ужасно.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Грандмастер/Локи, Локи/ОМП
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 7





	no good doing what I'm told | не умею делать то, что мне приказывают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no good doing what I'm told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517540) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



– Сладкий мой, – проворковал Грандмастер, приземляясь рядом со свернувшимся на диване с поджатыми под себя ногами Локи и закидывая руку ему на плечи, – у нас проблема.

Локи усилием воли проглотил грозящий вырваться смешок, который однозначно прозвучал бы весьма истерично. « _Только одна?_ » Он даже не попытался отодвинуться несмотря на то, что ему очень хотелось. Однако, Грандмастеру бы это не понравилось. А когда Грандмастеру что-то не нравилось, он имел тенденцию реагировать крайне негативно.

Локи сегодня умудрился протянуть целый день без незабываемых ощущений от активации диска подчинения. И совершенно не торопился их повторять.

– Проблема? – осторожно переспросил он.

– Ага, – подтвердил Грандмастер. – Не то чтобы… _не громадная_ проблема. Но все же… проблема. – Он замолчал, явно ожидая следующей реплики от Локи.

– Какого рода проблема? – послушно поинтересовался тот, изо всех сил стараясь не напрягаться.

– Боюсь, что я… хм. Меня настигла череда неудач за игровыми столами, – сообщил Грандмастер. – На самом деле, просто… наверное, это была не моя ночь! Но в результате… в результате получилось, что у нас образовался дефицит кредитов. Вообще-то, мы почти на нуле. – Он скорчил недовольную гримасу. – Скорее всего, надо было остановиться, пока я был в выигрыше, но… мне было так _весело_ … ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Вообще-то, Локи понятия не имел, как это бывает. Он сам всегда пытался избегать азартных игр. По крайней мере тех, в которых нельзя было мухлевать. Но он заставил себя кивнуть, хотя его желудок попытался подло дезертировать в пятки. Губы Грандмастера растянулись в широченной довольной улыбке.

– Я знал, что ты поймешь, моя конфетка. Короче, теперь мне придется… придется найти способ, как _вернуть_ наш капитал. И выиграть прибавку к нему, разумеется, чтобы сохранить подобающий стиль жизни. Но чтобы вернуться в игру… мне нужно что-нибудь заложить. Стартовый взнос. Ты, хм… ты слышишь, что я говорю?

Локи слышал. И его желудок уже скрутило узлом. Ему так и не удалось заставить себя кивнуть. Он только уставился на Грандмастера огромными глазами.

Он почему-то наивно полагал, что в прошлый раз Грандмастер просто… решил преподать ему урок. Что Грандмастер в своей драматичной манере продемонстрировал, что Локи _принадлежит_ ему и что он может делать с Локи все, что пожелает.

И он действительно делал. Все, что ему было угодно. Часто и обстоятельно, вне зависимости от мнения самого Локи.

Но зачем было возвращаться к этой идее _сейчас_? Разумеется, у Грандмастера должны быть и другие способы заработать необходимую сумму, не включающие использование Локи. Тогда почему?.. Банальный садизм? Или просто потому, что он _может_? Или Локи каким-то образом умудрился где-то облажаться и не заметить этого?..

Грандмастер нахмурился.

– Я хочу получать ответ, когда задаю тебе вопрос, Ло.

– Да, – выдавил Локи. – Я слышу, что… но… – Он попытался подыскать хоть какие-нибудь подходящие слова, которые бы не содержали запрещенное « _не хочу_ ». Но Грандмастер предостерегающе прижал палец к его губам прежде, чем он успел продолжить.

– А вот тут притормози, – произнес Грандмастер. – Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю всякие «но». Они звучат так… так, словно ты собираешься со мной спорить. Но я уверен, что ничего подобного тебе даже в голову не приходило. Правда ведь?

Локи напрягся и заставил себя помотать головой, сознательно подавляя все инстинкты, вопящие, что надо немедленно зарычать в ответ, начать сопротивляться и, да, _спорить_. Но Грандмастер бы только активировал диск подчинения и оставил бы его извиваться на полу, посматривая на него сверху вниз и разочарованно прицокивая языком.

– Нет, – сказал Локи. – Конечно же, нет.

– Отлично! То, что я и хотел услышать. – Грандмастер одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. – Особенно учитывая то, что… я уже нашел для тебя покупателя.

Желудок Локи подскочил к самому горлу, и на мгновение ему показалось, что его вот-вот вырвет прямо на обувь Грандмастера. Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Я… правда? – получилось чересчур высоко и как-то полуобморочно.

– Я знаю, все так удачно сложилось! Ну… я _почти_ его нашел. Кое-кто проявил _интерес_ , хотя, разумеется… разумеется, он хочет сначала посмотреть на тебя. Так сказать, разглядеть, хм… товар поближе. Конечно же, я абсолютно уверен, что стоит ему тебя увидеть, и он буквально не сможет дождаться того момента, когда сделка будет оплачена. – Грандмастер многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Локи почувствовал, что вот сейчас его _точно_ стошнит.

– Грандмастер, – пробормотал он едва слышно. – Я не могу даже представить разлуку с тобой.

Грандмастер состроил огромные удивленные глаза и пару раз моргнул.

– Ох! О, нет, сладкий мой, это же не _насовсем_. Всего лишь… всего лишь на одну ночь, и только. Хотя, возможно, нам придется повторить. Все зависит от того, как пойдут дела… но, я надеюсь, что моя удача ко мне вернется!

Локи с силой прикусил щеку и отпустил только тогда, когда рот наполнил вкус крови. « _Пожалуйста_ », – хотелось ему взмолиться. – « _Пожалуйста, не делай этого_ ». Уже то, что он был буквально прикован к Грандмастеру, – был его личной шлюхой, – было достаточно паршиво. Но служить товаром, оставленным в залог для пополнения карманов Грандмастера…

– Если твои ресурсы настолько истощены, – с отчаянием начал Локи, – то я не хочу быть… обузой. Я бы не обиделся, если бы ты решил оставить меня здесь.

– Не глупи, – отмахнулся Грандмастер. – Предлагаешь мне просто вышвырнуть тебя? Локи. Мне начинает казаться, что ты думаешь, будто твоя судьба меня совсем _не заботит_. – Он развернулся к Локи и, подцепив пальцем его подбородок, заставил его повернуть голову. – Кроме того, куда, по-твоему, ты пойдешь? Кто еще в этой огромной вселенной любит тебя также, как я?

Первая всплывшая в голове мысль была: « _Тор_ ». Но потом Локи вспомнил произнесенное: « _Возможно, будет лучше вообще больше не встречаться_ ». И как Тор уходил, оставляя Локи биться в конвульсиях на полу. Оставляя на милость Грандмастера. Нет, даже если бы ему удалось отыскать Тора, – если Тор вообще еще был _жив_ , – Локи сомневался, что его встретят с распростертыми объятиями.

– Да ладно тебе, моя сладенькая штучка, – проворковал Грандмастер вкрадчиво. – Не хмурься. Смотри на это как на _приключение_. От которого ты можешь даже получить удовольствие! И кто знает? Может быть, дела пойдут _так хорошо_ , что я смогу забрать тебя пораньше.

Желудок Локи снова совершил замысловатый кувырок, словно подхваченный внезапной штормовой волной. « _Этого просто не может быть_ », – подумал он сквозь дымку заволакивающей разум дурноты. – « _Это все какой-нибудь… кошмарный лихорадочный бред. Жестокая шутка…_ »

– Отлично! Теперь, когда мы все уладили, – заявил Грандмастер, подскакивая на ноги, – пойдем встретимся с твоим новым… другом. И, во имя всех звезд, конфетка, попытайся улыбнуться. Ты выглядишь гораздо симпатичнее, когда улыбаешься. Разве ты не хочешь предстать во всей своей красе ради такого случая?

Откуда-то изнутри к горлу Локи подкатывал крик. И он был абсолютно уверен, что стоит только поддаться, и он уже никогда не сможет остановиться. И все же ему хватило сил удержаться, едва-едва.

– Разумеется, Грандмастер, – выдавил он голосом, который совершенно не походил на его собственный. « _Пожалуйста_ », – пронеслось в голове отчаянное. « _Пожалуйста_ », – и он даже не знал, к кому была обращена эта мольба. Но был почти уверен, что Норны сейчас хохотали до слез.

* * *

Когда Локи осознал, в сторону кого направляет его покоящаяся на пояснице рука Грандмастера, он не успел до конца подавить инстинктивную потребность упереться. Его губы беззвучно выговорили короткое « _нет_ ». Грандмастер тут же обернулся к нему, очень правдоподобно изображая удивление.

Покупатель был выше Локи на голову и такой же широкоплечий, как Тор. Локи не смог бы определить, – да и не особенно хотел, – к какому виду он принадлежал. Но его темно-серая кожа выглядела довольно грубой. Такую было бы непросто проткнуть обычным ножом. И у него было три пары конечностей, две из которых можно было с натяжкой отнести к общепринятым рукам и ногам. А вот последняя пара подозрительно напоминала щупальца.

– В чем дело, конфетка?

– Грандмастер, – выдохнул Локи едва слышно. – Позволительно ли мне… высказать просьбу?

– Какого рода просьбу, мой милый? – поинтересовался Грандмастер. – Давай быстрее. Зал ждет.

– Могу ли я… – Локи упрямо сфокусировал взгляд на лице Грандмастера, отказываясь смотреть на то существо, в собственность которого он с огромной вероятностью вскоре перейдет на целую ночь. – Могу ли я хоть немного повлиять… на выбор того, кто… эм, кто меня покупает?

Грандмастер нахмурил брови.

– Немного?.. Ты же не пытаешься мне _возражать_ , правда? Ты не… Неужели ты думаешь, будто я не удостоверюсь в том, что о тебе обязательно позаботятся _как следует_? Я бы никогда не отдал тебя первому встречному, Ло. Ты же у меня такая редкая штучка. Я выбираю только тех людей… только тех, кто точно будет обращаться с тобой _правильно_.

Это был не совсем откровенный отказ. По крайней мере, недостаточно явный, если судить по формулировке, что оставляло небольшой простор для маневра.

– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – произнес Локи. – И, разумеется, я… полностью доверяю твоему выбору. Разве что я мог бы быть гораздо более… эффективен, если…

– Ох, Ло-ло, – прервал его Грандмастер. – Это, хм. Очень мило, что ты считаешь, будто имеешь право чем-либо распоряжаться в данной ситуации. Я хочу сказать, ты ведь… ты ведь и _в прошлом_ не мог похвастаться выдающимся благоразумием, верно? Некоторые твои поступки можно смело назвать… хм, весьма _спорными_. Разве тебе не кажется, что я гораздо лучше тебя подхожу для принятия таких важных решений?

Фраза все еще не была однозначным отказом, но Локи отлично понимал намеки. Поэтому он захлопнул рот, проглотив остатки возражений, и заставил себя продолжить переставлять ноги, когда Грандмастер требовательно подтолкнул его в спину.

– А теперь, – проворковал Грандмастер, – не… скажем так: помалкивай. Ты иногда бываешь немного… позволь твоему телу говорить за тебя. Твоему телу и мне.

Он подтолкнул Локи еще раз, вынуждая выступить вперед.

– Зал, это Локи, – объявил Грандмастер. – Я тебе о нем рассказывал, помнишь? Великолепный, не правда ли? Честное слово, я ни капельки не преувеличивал, разве нет?

Зал неспеша окинул Локи оценивающим взглядом, начиная с головы и заканчивая кончиками пальцев на ногах. И Локи пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы подавить желание отшатнуться или хотя бы оскалиться. Его желудок скрутило узлом, и ему казалось, что только ладонь Грандмастера на пояснице удерживает его от немедленной попытки бросится бежать. 

– Нет, – отозвался Зал после продолжительной паузы. – Ты не преувеличивал.

Локи на мгновение попытался представить, что именно мог сказать про него Грандмастер, но быстро решил, что ему этого лучше не знать.

– Поздоровайся, Локи, – велел Грандмастер и уже в сторону Зала добавил: – иногда он бывает немного… _застенчивым_. Но не беспокойся, он обязательно раскрепостится в спальне. Или, эм, там, куда ты намереваешься его забрать.

Локи захотелось зарычать. Показать зубы и объявить: « _Дотронься до меня хотя бы одним пальцем, и останешься без него_ ». Но он слишком хорошо чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд снова развернувшегося в его сторону Грандмастера.

– Эй, сладкий мой, – позвал тот. – Ты же будешь вести себя хорошо, правда? Ради меня.

Локи склонялся к мысли, что он предпочел бы в буквальном смысле слова проглотить язык, если бы это избавило его от необходимости отвечать. Но Грандмастер продолжал сверлить его вопросительным взглядом. Локи представил, как призывает свою магию и обрушивает на Зала что-нибудь особенно кровожадное и _чрезвычайно_ эффективное. Например, сносит ему голову с плеч. Но последствия…

Грандмастер непременно заставит Локи дорого заплатить за содеянное. Примерно раз в десять дороже. И с этим проклятым диском на шее его все равно остановят раньше, чем он успеет оказаться на достаточном расстоянии. И в результате его выходка только отсрочит неизбежное.

Рано или поздно он снова окажется в точно такой же ситуации, и следующий раз может быть еще хуже этого.

– Да, Грандмастер, – выдавил Локи, ощущая, как звуки почти физически царапают его горло изнутри. – Я бы не позволил себе ничего другого.

– Хороший мальчик, – одобрительно кивнул Грандмастер. – Я знал, что могу на тебя рассчитывать. – Он снисходительно похлопал Локи по плечу. – И, эм… у меня есть кляп, который я добавлю к сделке совершенно бесплатно, – словно бы мимоходом заметил Грандмастер. – Временами на него находит, хм… излишняя болтливость.

Локи почувствовал, как от обжигающего унижения к лицу приливает кровь, и прикусил щеку, отворачиваясь от них обоих. Но пальцы Грандмастера тут же поймали его подбородок, едва заметно задержавшись на бьющейся на шее венке, и развернули его голову обратно.

– Веди себя _примерно_ , куколка, – напомнил он. – И, возможно, я… кто знает, может быть, мне повезет, и я смогу забрать тебя пораньше! Но пока… повеселись там как следует, хорошо? – Он звучно чмокнул Локи и наконец выпустил его, подталкивая в сторону Зала. – Он весь в твоем распоряжении, приятель. Наслаждайся.

И Грандмастер удалился.

Зал схватил Локи одной рукой за локоть, но тот тут же вывернулся и оскалился, разворачиваясь.

– Не трогай меня, – огрызнулся он.

Зал расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя ровный ряд заостренных зубов.

– Он упоминал, что ты норовистый, – заметил он. – Мне это нравится.

Желудок Локи подскочил к горлу, и он поспешно отступил на шаг назад.

– Если ты прямо сейчас развернешься и уйдешь, – проговорил он, – то я не причиню тебе вреда.

Его пальцы зудели от желания стиснуть рукоятки ножей, но откровенное убийство здесь, у всех на глазах, привлекло бы слишком много внимания. Может быть, у него все еще был шанс сбежать. Возможно, ему удалось бы уйти достаточно далеко и достаточно быстро, чтобы диск подчинения не играл особой роли и Грандмастер не смог бы его найти. И тогда было бы уже не важно, что ему некуда податься, потому что по крайней мере ему не пришлось бы больше жить в роли Грандмастеровой шлюхи.

Взгляд Зала посуровел.

– Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть, – предупредил он, – и я проверю, что именно делает эта штука. – Зал показал зажатый в руке маленький и слишком хорошо известный Локи контроллер, и вся недолговечная надежда тут же растаяла, словно весенний снег. Видимо, отчаяние все же отразилось на его лице, потому что улыбка Зала сделалась еще шире, и он велел: – Пойдем. Я снял тебя на всю ночь, и если твой владелец не блефовал, то я намереваюсь использовать каждую оплаченную минуту.

Эти слова – « _твой владелец_ » – раскаленным клинком вонзились в живот Локи. Не то, чтобы он не осознавал этого раньше. Но теперь, брошенные во всеуслышание вот так…

Он впервые ощутил, насколько они правдивы.

* * *

  
Зал повел его в другой отель. Хороший, – отметил про себя Локи, – _престижный_. И на мгновение из дымки дурноты вынырнуло любопытство, и ему даже стало интересно, какую сумму затребовал за него Грандмастер. Но в основном его мысли были заняты поиском пути к побегу. Это был его шанс: он находился вдали от внимательных глаз Грандмастера, и магия была при нем. Если бы ему только удалось призвать кинжал и одним движением прирезать Зала, а потом схватить контроллер и броситься бежать…

« _Бежать? Бежать куда? Без денег? Да они поймают тебя еще до того, как ты успеешь убраться с этой планеты_ ». Даже если бы ему удалось вырваться прямо сейчас, ему все равно не успеть уйти достаточно далеко, прежде чем новость о его побеге достигнет ушей Грандмастера. И тогда Грандмастер непременно его поймает, и то, что ждет его после…

Локи с силой прикусил щеку изнутри. « _Думай, думай, думай, идиот. Ты же вроде как должен быть умным…_ »

Зал отсканировал ключ-карту и, не дожидаясь, пока Локи войдет самостоятельно, затащил его в комнату и тут же впечатал спиной в дверь, пригвождая к ней одно из его запястий. Зал оказался довольно сильным. Скорее всего, не таким сильным, как Тор, но достаточно, так что Локи пришлось бы постараться, чтобы его оттолкнуть. А Зал тем временем придвинулся совсем близко, вжимая Локи в дверь своим телом. Локи рефлекторно выгнулся, сопротивляясь, но Зал поймал его второе запястье и тоже зафиксировал у него над головой.

– Может быть, сейчас ты и норовистый, – сказал он, – но точно не будешь таким, когда я с тобой закончу.

Дыхание Локи на мгновение сбилось от внезапно накатившего страха, но он только оскалился, показывая зубы.

– Более могущественные, чем ты, пытались…

Одно из щупалец Зала заткнуло рот Локи кляпом с такой силой, что тот едва не поперхнулся. По телу Локи пробежала судорога, и он попытался выплюнуть ненавистную штуку, но Зал крепко держал ее на месте, снова демонстрируя свои заостренные зубы в довольной улыбке.

– Спасибо за брошенный вызов, – усмехнулся он. – Чувствую, меня ждет увлекательная ночь. – Его пальцы стиснули запястья Локи, впиваясь в более мягкое пространство между двумя косточками предплечья. А вторая пара конечностей тем временем сорвала с Локи рубашку.

В буквальном смысле слова. Разодрав на две половинки и оставляя его часто вздымающуюся грудь абсолютно обнаженной и очень уязвимой. Локи попытался вывернуться, и ему это даже почти удалось, но вторая пара конечностей тут же пришпилила его торс к двери, оцарапывая своим жестким покровом гораздо более нежную кожу. Зал без церемоний потерся об него, и Локи зашипел, извиваясь, но ответом ему послужило только низкое и довольное клокотание. Локи пока не чувствовал эрекции Зала, но это его мало успокаивало.

Зал отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы протиснуть между ними руку к штанам Локи, неуклюже стягивая их к коленям и оставляя все самые интересные места обнаженными. Локи передернуло, и он с ненавистью отметил это едва ощутимое трепетание, которое прокатилось по его телу, когда пальцы Зала мимоходом задели его член.

Зал отпустил его запястья, но тут же ухватил за волосы, затаскивая Локи дальше в комнату. Локи извернулся, снова пытаясь высвободиться, и моментально оказался на полу из-за сработавшего диска подчинения. Когда к нему вернулась способность мыслить, он обнаружил, что полулежит на столе, прижимаясь к нему щекой, нагнутый сильной рукой, стискивающей сзади его шею, а другая рука тем временем сноровисто застегивала на нем кляп. Локи впился зубами в затыкающую рот резину и задергался, откуда-то из глубины его груди вырвался яростный рык. Однако, ему не хватало подходящей точки опоры, чтобы сдвинуть себя с места. Тогда он дотянулся до стискивающей его шею руки, но у его ногтей было столько же шансов оставить отметины на коже Зала, сколько процарапать чистую сталь.

На Локи накатил приступ паники. Все мысли стали вдруг невнятными и расплывчатыми, и ему никак не удавалось вырваться. Он был пойман в ловушку и оставлен всецело на милость этого _существа_.

Одна рука Зала вдавила щеку Локи в дерево, а другая направилась вниз, шаря у него между ног, пока не нащупала то, что искала: огромная ладонь схватила его за яйца. Тело Локи дернулось само собой, а воздух неожиданно застрял в глотке, потому что ладонь тут же начала сжиматься. Сначала едва ощутимо, и Локи судорожно вдохнул, но давление продолжало нарастать, и ему пришлось зажмуриться. Кляп успешно заглушил его вскрик. Локи изогнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, за что тут же был наказан очередной вспышкой боли. На этот раз ему удалось проглотить стон, но на глазах выступили слезы.

Со следующим резким рывком вниз, мозг Локи словно бы на мгновение отключился, но потом снова болезненно завелся. Зал разжал хватку, и Локи выдохнул с облегчением, но уже следующий вдох обернулся вскриком, когда Зал ударил по его яйцам раскрытой ладонью. Тело Локи невольно качнулось вперед, член заинтересованно дернулся, и Локи ощутил, как лицо начинает гореть.

– Ты же этого хочешь, – резко рявкнул Зал. – _Шлюха_. Строишь из себя недотрогу.

Зал ударил снова, и на этот раз Локи был почти благодарен уже порядком обслюнявленному кляпу за то, что тот заглушил вырвавшийся из него звук. Следующие удары пришлись по заднице, сначала по одной ягодице, а потом по другой. Достаточно сильные, чтобы заставить его дернуться вперед прежде, чем он успел бы себя остановить, и оставляющие после себя обжигающее покалывание.

Одно из щупалец скользнуло по талии, оставляя на коже склизкую дорожку, и потянулось к наполовину затвердевшему члену. Локи попытался увернуться, и на этот раз Зал его отпустил, усмехаясь. Локи тут же выпрямился и развернулся, тяжело дыша. Он попытался отодвинуться подальше, но только уперся в край стола. Загнанный в угол. _Пойманный в ловушку_.

– На колени, – приказал Зал. Локи с трудом сглотнул. Сердце бешено колотилось где-то у самого горла, но он одарил Зала самым вызывающим и непокорным взглядом, какой только смог изобразить с заткнутым кляпом ртом и капающей с подбородка слюной. Неукротимая ненависть разъедала его внутренности, точно кислота. Он потянулся к магии. То, что способен сделать с ним Грандмастер за неповиновение никак не может быть хуже, чем подчинение этому приказу.

«Нет», – подумал Локи. – «Нет, абсолютно точно может». И он слишком хорошо мог представить, каким именно образом. И был совершенно уверен, что у Грандмастера воображение гораздо богаче его собственного.

Ненависть к самому себе была настолько сильной, что его почти затошнило, но Локи все же опустился на колени.

Зал в несколько небрежных движений скинул с себя одежду, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Его пах, на который невольно уставился Локи, представлял собой пульсирующую выпуклость. Внезапно в ней появилась прорезь, из которой выскользнуло нечто влажное и розовое, толщиной с запястье у основания и длиной почти с предплечье. У Локи вырвался едва слышный протестующий возглас, который каким-то образом умудрился просочиться в обход кляпа, а все его тело мгновенно напряглось, словно заранее отвергая любые попытки засунуть в него эту штуку.

Однако, Локи прекрасно понимал, что у него нет особого выбора, и он ведь уже принял решение, разве нет? Он всегда знал, что на самом деле ему никак этого не избежать, и все попытки только… ухудшат его положение. И все равно отшатнулся, когда Зал потянулся к нему, обхватывая одной рукой свой член. 

Зал замер, впериваясь в Локи взглядом сузившихся глаз.

– Даже не вздумай, – жестко предупредил он. – Ты мой, запомнил? А это означает, что я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. И прямо сейчас я хочу для начала опробовать твой рот.

Локи несколько раз судорожно вдохнул через нос, с усилием отводя взгляд от чудовищного члена и поднимая его к лицу Зала, и сжал челюсти, стараясь молча выразить все свое презрение и отвращение. Однако, это, кажется, только позабавило Зала, скрасив его раздражение.

Зал расстегнул кляп, и тот приземлился на пол между ними. Локи пошевелил челюстью, разминая ее, но ему в губы тут же уперся тонкий кончик члена Зала. Безжалостная рука поймала его затылок и подтолкнула вперед, заставляя впустить в рот чужую плоть. Локи едва не поддался соблазну впиться в нее зубами, но потом вспомнил про Грандмастера и про то, что _может быть гораздо хуже_ , и вместо этого постарался отрешиться от всего происходящего, запихивая каждую сознательную мысль в отдельную коробку и запрятывая в самый дальний угол своего сознания.

« _Грандмастер еще может вернуться_ », – промелькнула в его голове дикая идея. – « _Он все еще может вернуться и остановить все это_ ». Он же вернулся в прошлый раз. Локи напряг слух, пытаясь уловить звуки шагов или стук в дверь…

Скользкий член потерся о его язык, и Локи услышал низкое ворчание, которое мог интерпретировать только как вероятный признак удовольствия. Зафиксировав Локи на месте, Зал протолкнулся глубже, буквально растягивая его челюстные мышцы своим утолщающимся к основанию членом, заталкивая ему в рот все больше и больше склизкой плоти до тех пор, пока самый кончик не уперся в дальний свод неба и Локи не пришлось сознательно подавлять рвотный рефлекс. Он услышал собственный невольно вырвавшийся жалобный стон и почувствовал, что краснеет.

Рука Зала впилась Локи в волосы и потянула вниз и вперед, вдалбливаясь в его рот с неконтролируемой силой и абсолютно не беспокоясь о том, сможет ли Локи вместить это все физически. Локи тут же подавился, инстинктивно пытаясь отстраниться, но рука в волосах ему этого не позволила. Его глотка рефлекторно сжалась вокруг чересчур длинного – на несколько дюймов длиннее приемлемого – члена. Но даже это было еще не все, хотя Локи казалось, что больше в него просто не влезет. Или он обязательно задохнется. Он уже практически не мог дышать, голова кружилась. Локи судорожно сглотнул, прекрасно осознавая, что этим только доставляет Залу больше удовольствия. Низкий стон сверху и усилившаяся хватка в его волосах подтверждали это предположение.

Когда головокружение стало почти невыносимым, Зал наконец немного отстранился, позволяя Локи вдохнуть, и тут же снова толкнулся глубже. Тело Локи сотрясла непроизвольная судорога, и он почувствовал, как его скальп лишается нескольких прядей волос, но Зал с легкостью удержал его на месте, не давая отшатнуться. Наоборот, неумолимая рука притянула его еще ближе, пропихивая чудовищный член дальше в его глотку. На глазах выступили слезы, челюсть ныла от чрезмерного растяжения, и неожиданно на Локи накатила абсолютная и ужасающая уверенность, что он сейчас умрет. Прямо так, задохнувшись из-за члена этого ублюдка.

« _Укуси его. Стисни зубы и перекуси начисто. Пусть истечет кровью до смерти. И черт с ними, с последствиями_ ».

И он даже начал. Но в то же мгновение, как его зубы коснулись кожи, Зал отдернул его от себя за волосы и ударил по лицу так сильно, что Локи стало по-настоящему _больно_. Однако, он, не теряя времени, вцепился обеими руками в удерживающую его конечность, твердо намереваясь выкручивать ее до тех пор, пока она не разожмется…

Одно из щупалец сноровисто обвилось вокруг его горла и сжалось наподобие удава. Это само по себе было уже достаточно паршиво, но потом к общему коктейлю ощущений присоединился активировавшийся диск подчинения, и когда пытка наконец закончилась, Локи отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, находясь в вертикальном положении только благодаря руке в волосах и удушающей петле вокруг шеи.

– Только посмей еще раз попытаться провернуть какой-нибудь фокус с зубами, – прорычал Зал, – и я их тебе выбью, а потом заплачу твоему владельцу за причиненный ущерб.

Локи попытался представить, смог бы Зал действительно осуществить свою угрозу? Хватило бы ему на это сил? А потом задумался, имело ли это хоть какое-то значение?

Вероятно, нет.

Облизнув губы, он хрипло огрызнулся:

– Могу представить, что это единственный доступный тебе способ развести кого-нибудь на секс. В конце концов, мне кажется маловероятным, что кто-то согласился бы на это _добровольно_.

Зубоскалить было глупо. И бессмысленно. Но он все равно не смог удержаться.

Полминуты спустя, когда его челюсти сводило от пульсирующей боли, он снова задыхался от члена в глотке, а Зал трахал его рот с таким энтузиазмом, будто от приложенных усилий зависело, сколько еще дюймов можно пропихнуть внутрь, Локи уже не казалось, что мимолетное удовлетворение того стоило.

Когда Зал наконец кончил – по субъективным ощущениям Локи целую вечность спустя, – его сперма оказалась вязкой и тягучей, и горькой. Она выстрелила Локи в горло, прибывая быстрее, чем он успевал проглатывать, и, стекая по подбородку, капала ему на колени. Зал резко отстранился, и Локи закашлялся чуть ли не до рвоты, зачем-то воображая, что чувствует, как отвратительная субстанция несговорчиво хлюпает в его желудке. Чудовищный член вздрогнул в последний раз, выплескивая финальную порцию на ковер, после чего Зал громко выдохнул.

А потом резко дернул Локи за волосы вперед и вниз, вынуждая его упереться руками в пол.

– Прибери за собой, – велел он непреклонным тоном, – и не руками.

Искорка ярости снова всколыхнулась, пересиливая скручивающее желудок унижение и тошноту. Локи извернулся, пытаясь вырваться.

– Нет, – заявил он… или по крайней мере начал. 

Он понял, что сейчас произойдет, буквально за полсекунды до – по едва различимому, но слишком хорошо знакомому _щелчку_. В его теле моментально вспыхнула агонизирующая боль, и он ничком рухнул на пол.

Экзекуция не могла длиться долго, но, когда боль схлынула, он тяжело и часто дышал, чувствуя размазывающуюся по щеке липкую сперму. Зал пренебрежительно ткнул его носком в затылок.

– Не заставляй меня повторять дважды, – заметил он. – Я хочу, чтобы на этом ковре не осталось ни единой капли.

Локи заставил себя сделать три глубоких вздоха.

« _Держи себя в руках. Тебе просто нужно это пережить. И то, что сейчас происходит, не имеет никакого значения. Все, что он с тобой делает, не имеет…_ »

Он с трудом поднялся на четвереньки и опустил голову к полу.

« _Не думай. Просто представь, как отрываешь ему голову и купаешься под водопадом его крови_ ».

Он слышал доносящееся сверху шумное дыхание Зала. Ну, разумеется, его эта ситуация заводила. Было совершенно очевидно, что он наслаждался такого плана представлениями.

Локи поймал себя на мысли, что из чего бы ни состояла эта мерзкая гадость, по крайней мере, она не впитывалась в чертов ковер.

* * *

Локи лелеял слабую надежду на то, что Зал относится к числу нетерпеливых, которые начинают стремительно и грубо и также быстро заканчивают.

Но нет. Не с его удачей. Было совершенно очевидно, что Зал намеревался растянуть удовольствие и использовать Локи по полной, сполна окупив всю потраченную на него сумму.

«Потраченную на него сумму». Теперь ценность и значимость Локи определялись количеством кредитов. Которые где-то прямо сейчас тратил Грандмастер.

Локи знал, что продолжает мусолить в голове эти сентиментальные банальности только для того, чтобы избежать мыслей о своем текущем плачевном положении. А именно о том, что он лежал лицом вниз в позе звезды, привязанный к кровати ошметками собственной одежды. Он понятия не имел, во что будет одеваться, когда это все закончится. Но, скорее всего, Зала это не волновало.

Локи вполне мог бы разорвать эти путы. Ему даже не пришлось бы сильно напрягаться.

Но он не собирался этого делать.

Он слышал, как Зал ходит по комнате, но не мог вывернуть голову таким образом, чтобы увидеть, чем он занимается.

Локи шипяще выдохнул.

– Чего ты ждешь? – дерзко поинтересовался он, отлично понимая, что непременно об этом пожалеет, но будучи не в состоянии больше выносить это тошнотворное ожидание.

– Тебе так не терпится? – отозвался Зал. – Рад это слышать.

Локи стиснул зубы.

– Просто начинаю подозревать, что ты тянешь время, – парировал он. – Возможно, переоценил свою выносливость…

Фраза оборвалась полупридушенным вскриком, и сквозь причиняемую диском боль Локи подумал: « _Он получает слишком много удовольствия от использования этой штуки_ ». Пытка прекратилась довольно быстро, но все равно оставила после себя сбитое дыхание и легкое головокружение.

– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно заметил Зал, и Локи услышал резкий _щелчок_ по дереву. Звук, с которым он был достаточно хорошо знаком, чтобы немедленно опознать его источник и непроизвольно напрячься. Однако, секунду спустя он заставил свои мышцы расслабиться, стараясь дышать как можно ровнее. « _Что бы он с тобой ни делал, это сущая ерунда_ », – мысленно решил про себя Локи. – « _Какую бы боль он тебе ни причинял, она не может быть хуже той, которую ты уже пережил_ ».

Но этот раз почему-то отличался. Каким-то непостижимым, необъяснимым образом отличался от всех предыдущих.

Кончик плети легонько хлестнул его по спине и проскользил вниз вдоль позвоночника. Локи со смутным облегчением отметил, что не ощутил никаких металлических включений. Хоть что-то хорошее.

– Ты уже знаком с этой игрушкой, – произнес Зал. И это не было вопросом. – Считай это разогревом перед тем, что последует дальше.

О, да, _это_ прозвучало многообещающе.

Первый удар с громким хлопком обжег его кожу. Локи судорожно вдохнул. Его тело невольно дернулось от первоначального острого ощущения. Больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. И вопреки всему – вопреки _его собственным желаниям_ – внизу живота вспыхнула жаркая искорка. « _Нет_ », – подумал он яростно. – « _Нет, ты ни одной секунды не будешь наслаждаться происходящим_ ».

Второй удар догнал ощущения от первого. Локи уткнулся лбом в матрас и вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, кроме волны жара, приливающей к пострадавшему участку кожи вместе с кровью. И другой волны, которая отголоском первой устремилась немного в другое место.

Плеть легонько прошлась по коже на его боку, и Локи напрягся.

– На тебе не так-то просто оставить следы, – заметил Зал. И на этот раз Локи сумел удержаться от ехидных комментариев. Его пальцы разжались, а потом снова стиснулись в кулаки. Он мог бы с легкостью разорвать путы, перевернуться и всадить кинжал Залу в глотку…

Нет. Нет, не мог бы.

Видимо, на этом разогрев был закончен, потому что Зал с натужным кряхтением принялся пороть его всерьез. Сильные и размашистые удары посыпались на спину Локи, и он прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не издать ни звука. По коже разлился жар, покалывание сменилось жжением, и Локи поймал себя на том, что начинает погружаться в заданный ритм.

Сначала он прикусил щеку еще сильнее, приводя себя в чувство резкой болью, но потом перестал сопротивляться.

Какой в этом был смысл?

Он позволил инстинктам взять верх. И когда его тело среагировало на следующий удар, просто отпустил самоконтроль, давая себе разрешение соскользнуть в извращенную иллюзию, в которой все происходящее было его выбором. Его попытки побороть собственные порывы все равно ничем не помогут, так что он может с тем же успехом расслабиться и получить хоть какое-то удовлетворение. У него не стоял, но в паху разливалась приятная тяжесть и пульсировал жар, эхом повторяющий обжигающие вспышки боли в спине. Глаза сами собой закрылись, а с губ сорвался едва слышный стон.

Следующий удар оставил болезненную полосу на его ягодицах. Локи резко распахнул глаза и дернулся, не сдержав вскрика, но, кажется, Залу надоело разукрашивать его спину, и теперь ему нужен был новый холст. Плеть принялась с энтузиазмом обхаживать задницу и бедра Локи, заставляя более чувствительную кожу буквально гореть огнем, и Локи осознал, что двигается в такт ударам, потираясь пахом о матрас.

Он тут же заставил себя замереть, но было уже поздно. Позади него раздался взрыв режущего уши хохота.

– Получаешь удовольствие, шлюха? – поинтересовался Зал. – Нравится, когда тебя порют, как грязное животное, которым ты и являешься?

Локи судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как на горле смыкаются острые клыки стыда. « _Шлюха. Позорное отродье. Что бы подумала твоя мать, если бы сейчас тебя увидела?_ »

– Если я… – Локи с усилием сглотнул. – Если я _животное_ , то кем это делает тебя после того, как ты меня трахнул?

Эта фраза заслужила ему ответный рык и отвешенный с размаху удар по и без того горящим бедрам. Локи сжал зубы и перетерпел боль, стискивая кулаки и стараясь как можно ровнее дышать через нос.

– Никак не можешь заткнуться? – рявкнул Зал. – Хочешь, чтобы я вернул кляп?

Локи не ответил, сосредоточившись на дыхании и отчаянных попытках удержать остатки самоконтроля. Зал резко развернулся и куда-то отошел, и Локи постарался использовать эту передышку, чтобы привести себя в чувство, но его мучитель вернулся чересчур быстро, сжимая в руке нож, который тут же оказался слишком близко к его лицу. Локи инстинктивно попытался отодвинуться подальше, ощущая, как выпучиваются его глаза. Зал медленно провел плоской стороной лезвия по скуле Локи, наклонив нож так, чтобы режущая кромка буквально на миллиметр разминулась с кожей, и улыбнулся.

Локи отстраненно отметил, что слышит собственное слишком частое и прерывистое дыхание.

– Интересно, какую сумму потребует с меня твой владелец, если я искромсаю это симпатичное личико? – спросил он. Желудок Локи конвульсивно сжался, и он застыл в идеальной неподвижности.

Зал расхохотался, отвел нож от его лица и быстро срезал путы, удерживающие его руки, оба раза слегка зацепив кожу. Специально. Локи в этом даже не сомневался. Он начал разминать кисти, поворачивая затекшие запястья, но тут же снова замер, когда острие лезвия пощекотало его шею прямо под подбородком.

– Задницу кверху, – велел Зал. – Локти на матрас.

Локи с трудом сглотнул. Он надеялся, что неприкрытая ненависть в его взгляде была очевидна, хотя и сомневался, что Зала это волновало. Однако, Локи все равно хотелось, чтобы он _знал_.

Тем не менее, когда Зал снова куда-то отошел, Локи выполнил приказ, подбирая под себя колени, и впился пальцами в одеяло, представляя, что стискивает ненавистное горло. По крайней мере, его возбуждение заметно схлынуло, и это определенно было благословением свыше, хотя и весьма сомнительным.

Почувствовав, как по его коже размазывают что-то мокрое и холодное, призванное служить смазкой, Локи приготовился, ожидая ощутить требовательные пальцы или член, но то, что протиснулось между ягодицами не было ни тем, ни другим. Нечто, изготовленное из твердой рельефной кожи или какого-то подобного ей материала, совершило несколько небрежных круговых движений вокруг его ануса, и Локи потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что именно это было. Кнут. Зал уже опробовал на нем один конец игрушки. Кажется, теперь он собирался использовать и второй.

Эта мысль почему-то показалась ему ужасно абсурдной, вызывая неуместное желание захихикать.

Зал, не теряя времени, просунул рукоятку кнута внутрь. У Локи вырвался короткий болезненный вскрик, и его тело качнулось вперед, словно у него был реальный шанс отстраниться, но мертвая хватка на волосах тут же дернула его обратно. Зал продолжил трахать его короткими и ритмичными движениями, и Локи почувствовал, как его лицо начинает гореть, когда после изначального шока боль начала плавно переплавляться в удовольствие. Ярость и унижение переплетались с возбуждением, порождая мелкую дрожь, мысли безнадежно путались. Он ощущал каждый жесткий и неподатливый дюйм, вколачивающийся в него с каждым неумолимым толчком, и в том, каким использованным он себя при этом чувствовал, – так, словно не заслужил даже нормального _члена_ , – было что-то такое, что царапало по живому самую уязвимую и болезненную часть его «я».

И этот стыд почему-то только распалял желание.

Ребристая текстура кожаной рукоятки задела какую-то чувствительную точку внутри, и у Локи вырвался резкий вздох. Его бедра невольно качнулись назад в попытке поймать это мимолетное блаженство. Зал тут же загнал игрушку глубже, и беспощадное и грубое давление опять перескочило тонкую черту между удовольствием и болью, оставляя Локи беспомощно тянуться за уже ускользнувшим наслаждением и ненавидеть себя за желание его повторить. За желание получить хотя бы крохотное удовольствие от происходящего.

Зал одним движением выдернул из него рукоятку, и Локи услышал, как кнут со стуком приземлился на пол. Зал протянул руку, обхватил его член и сжал. У Локи вырвался полупридушенный вскрик, и его тело попыталось отстраниться, но тут же замерло, остановленное железной хваткой. Палец Зала – сухой и шершавый, точно наждачка, – прошелся по чувствительной головке его члена. Локи проглотил едва не сорвавшийся с губ судорожный вздох, но Зал на этом не остановился, продолжая выводить требовательные круги, царапающие нежную кожу ровно настолько, чтобы оставаться на самой грани удовольствия, поддерживая наполовину сформировавшуюся эрекцию, но недостаточные для того, чтобы размыть все, происходящее вокруг. Локи поймал себя на том, что его дыхание стало слишком частым и поверхностным, и попытался его выровнять.

– Тебе повезло, что у меня нет с собой более интересных _приспособлений_ , – проговорил Зал тягучим от вожделения голосом. – Все это – такая ерунда. Я бы зажал твои яйца в тиски. Или надел бы на тебя кольцо с шипами на внутренней стороне, и тогда, если бы у тебя встал… ходят слухи, что тогда бывает больно.

Зал прекратил неумолимые движения пальца и сжал кулак. Локи зажмурился, но не успел вовремя поймать вырвавшийся стон. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что этот звук останется незамеченным за тяжелым пыхтением нависшего позади него чудовища. Зал выпустил его член и схватил его за волосы, оттягивая голову назад настолько, что напряглась каждая мышца шеи. Другая рука тем временем деловито разминала его ягодицы, раздвигая их в стороны.

Пальцы нащупали колечко мышц, и Локи постарался расслабиться, готовясь к неизбежному, но это было довольно сложно проделать с ноющей от напряжения шеей и пульсирующим от грубой стимуляции членом. Единственное, чего ему на самом деле сейчас хотелось, это быть в гораздо менее трезвом состоянии.

Толстые пальцы проникли внутрь и резко согнулись. Локи попытался отшатнуться, но это привело только к тому, что вторая пара конечностей Зала обхватила его бедра, лишив его возможности двигаться. Пальцы неумолимо протолкнулись дальше, и Локи с силой прикусил себе язык, чтобы задавить зарождающийся стон.

Когда пальцы наконец отстранились, Локи замер, ожидая ощутить монструозный член, но тут же дернулся вперед, когда нечто другое – мягкое и склизкое – дотронулось до его ануса. И он, даже не оборачиваясь, знал, что именно это было. Щупальце. Локи чувствовал, как оно двигается внутри него, проскальзывая все глубже, и глубже, и _глубже_. Он застонал, пытаясь извернуться, но ему некуда было деваться. Его задница начинала гореть от растяжения: тонкий кончик быстро расширился настолько, что теперь Локи казалось, словно его тело вот-вот разорвется на две половинки. Все мышцы внутри непроизвольно сократились, пытаясь вытолкнуть инородный предмет, но единственным результатом стало довольное кряхтение сзади, которое, скорее всего, свидетельствовало о том, что Зал получает удовольствие от процесса.

Тихий стон, просачивающийся время от времени сквозь стиснутые зубы, превратился в крик, когда щупальце совершило внутри него волнообразное движение, упираясь кончиком туда, куда не смог бы дотянуться ни один член. Локи стиснул кулаки, но его собственный член снова оживился. Давление и влажное трение казались одновременно кошмарными и невыносимо приятными.

И всех этих ощущений было слишком много. Но они продолжали нарастать. Все еще утолщающееся щупальце продолжало растягивать его анус до тех пор, пока удовольствие не превратилось опять в боль, которая переродилась в нечто еще более опасное. И только после этого оно наконец остановилось.

– Вот так, – произнес Зал хриплым и низким от возбуждения голосом. – _Вмещай_ это все. А он не врал про тебя, правда? Большинство шлюх уже _молили бы меня о пощаде_. – Локи стиснул зубы и попытался проигнорировать вспышку какой-то совершенно ужасающей _гордости_. – Я уже предвкушаю, как засуну в тебя свой член. И увижу, как ты примешь в себя его весь. Проглотишь так, как не смог проглотить твой рот.

« _Ох_ », – подумал Локи сквозь дурманящее мысли головокружение, – « _вот черт_ ». После этого от него совсем ничего не останется. Член этого монстра просто разорвет его пополам, как… как вертел зажаренного на огне кабана.

– Нет, – пробормотал Локи, задыхаясь. – Нет, не смей, я…

Одной рукой Зал обхватил его шею, впиваясь толстыми пальцами в горло, а другой отвесил тяжелый шлепок по заднице. Настолько _сильный_ , будто намеревался оставить кровоподтек поверх и без того саднящих следов, оставленных плетью.

– Тебе слова не давали, – прорычал он и выдернул наконец щупальце, оставляя вцепившегося в одеяло в поисках хоть какой-то точки опоры Локи судорожно хватать ртом воздух от внезапной пустоты. – Я бы вернул кляп, – заявил Зал, – но очень хочу услышать, как ты кричишь.

« _Я не буду_ », – решил про себя Локи. – « _Неважно, чего еще ты сможешь меня лишить, но этого ты не получишь_ ». И он прекрасно понимал, что это была очень хлипкая опора, но ему необходимо было хоть что-то, за что можно было уцепиться.

Щупальце, которое только что было внутри него, обернулось вокруг его яичек и сжалось. Локи судорожно вздохнул, его обмякший член снова вздрогнул, а в животе опять начало нарастать пульсирующее напряжение. Он попытался задавить это ощущение, но быстро сдался. Его сопротивление не значило ровным счетом ничего, так что с тем же успехом он мог хотя бы _постараться_ не делать ситуацию еще хуже. Но все равно стиснул зубы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу звук. Стон, грозящий сбежать из-под его контроля.

Уткнувшись лбом в матрас, он попытался мысленно перенестись куда-нибудь. Оставить тело позади и просто ускользнуть… но куда он мог бы отправиться? Локи не мог вспомнить ни одного места, где он бы чувствовал бы себя в безопасности.

Зал вторгся в него с утробным рыком, и хотя бы поначалу все было не так плохо. Его все еще растянутое тело легко позволило члену проскользнуть внутрь, не выказывая почти никакого сопротивления. Локи прерывисто выдохнул, слегка заикнувшись, когда Зал поменял положение, видимо, обнаружив более удобный для себя угол. Локи непроизвольно напрягся и услышал, как рассмеялся Зал. Требовательная рука стиснула сзади шею Локи и вынудила его наклониться ниже.

Зал чуть-чуть отстранился и тут же вонзился глубже, проталкивая член еще дальше, и Локи испытал мгновенную вспышку ненависти к собственному телу за то, что оно с такой легкостью принимало в себя чужую плоть, подчиняясь. Так, словно Локи, – как и говорил Грандмастер, – _был создан для этого_.

«Лучше уж так. Возможно, тогда ты уйдешь отсюда не с зияющей и кровоточащей раной вместо задницы».

Ему оставалось только надеяться. О, Норны. Может быть, это было слишком оптимистично с его стороны.

Зал опять отстранился и с силой толкнулся еще раз, и Локи судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как давление пробирается все глубже внутрь. Кончик члена был не толще щупальца, но куда более твердым и неуступчивым. Мышцы бедер непроизвольно напряглись, и Локи сознательным усилием попытался заставить их снова расслабиться. Рука на его шее стиснулась сильнее, и он ощутил, как толстые пальцы прижимаются к диску подчинения.

Зал внезапно подался назад, полностью выскальзывая из него, и Локи едва успел поймать чуть не вырвавшийся вздох облегчения. И тут же услышал влажное хлюпанье размазываемой смазки, а потом и почувствовал скользкую субстанцию на собственной заднице.

На этот раз Зал вошел в него одним резким движением, от которого тело Локи дернулось вперед, и он едва сумел заглушить вскрик, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло. Член вонзился внутрь, точно металлический стержень, и Локи определенно оказался к этому не готов. Он не был готов к обрушившемуся на него ощущению, словно его внутренности раздирают на две половинки. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не выпустить подкатившее к горлу рефлекторное « _слишком_ », но его тело охватила внезапная дрожь, и Зал остановился.

– Ну, как тебе? – поинтересовался он жестко. На самом деле это был не вопрос. – Как тебе, маленькая шлюшка? Нравится чувствовать в себе мой член?

Локи позволил себе три быстрых вздоха, облизал пересохшие губы и ответил:

– Бывали и получше.

Этот комментарий заработал нечто среднее между рыком и сердитым ворчанием, и после очередного легкого движения назад Зал вбуравился в Локи с удвоенным рвением, проникая еще дальше в его тело. Сколько там еще осталось и сколько еще он сможет _вынести_?..

– Ты почувствуешь вкус моей спермы, когда я кончу, – хриплым от возбуждения голосом пообещал Зал. – Ты… – Он не договорил, вместо этого издав еще один животный рык, и когда он снова отстранился, Локи едва успел вздохнуть, прежде чем бедра Зала опять рванулись вперед. Железная хватка, удерживающая Локи на месте, подтолкнула его навстречу вонзающемуся в него члену.

Локи едва не закричал. _Едва_ успел проглотить вставший поперек глотки вопль. Но не смог удержать тихий, сломленный скулеж. Все мысли заволокло густой дымкой. Все это было просто слишком, _чересчур_. Зал уничтожит его, пронзив насквозь этим монструозным членом. Локи попытался вдохнуть, снова и снова, но воздух почему-то не доходил до легких. И каждый выдох сопровождался этим жалким подвыванием. Но Зал и не думал останавливаться, продолжая вдалбливаться все дальше и дальше. От эрекции самого Локи уже давно не осталось и следа. Во всем его существе просто не хватало _места_ для возбуждения. Все занимал проникший до ужаса глубоко и распирающий его изнутри член.

В теле Локи больше не осталось места ни для чего. Даже для него самого.

Локи едва не растекся лужей от облегчения, когда наконец ощутил прижавшиеся к его ягодицам бедра Зала, потому что это означало, что он каким-то чудом сумел принять в себя все, до самого основания. Он прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к матрасу. И попытался убедить себя, что все нормально. Он вполне мог вынести то…

И в этот момент сработал диск подчинения.

Локи издал сдавленный вскрик. Его тело тут же закаменело, все мышцы разом конвульсивно сжались. Мощные руки схватили его за бедра, стискивая так сильно, что впивающиеся в плоть пальцы, скорее всего, были способны оставить синяки даже на нем, и удержали его задницу на месте, пока все остальные части продолжали бесконтрольно дергаться. Локи почти не заметил тот момент, когда Зал начал его трахать. Почти.

Зал не заморачивался плавным началом и не дал Локи время на то, чтобы хоть немного привыкнуть. Он вколачивался внутрь с силой и неумолимостью механического поршня, отстраняясь и ввинчиваясь снова, будто стремился расщепить Локи пополам. Словно верил, что если будет трахать Локи с достаточным энтузиазмом, то сможет пронзить его насквозь, просунув член до самого рта.

Локи был пойман в ловушку из собственных неуправляемых ощущений, – все его тело прошивала порождаемая диском боль, а задница буквально горела огнем, – от чего его неконтролируемо трясло, как крысу, зажатую в собачьих челюстях.

А потом где-то внутри вопреки всему лениво зашевелилось непрошенное возбуждение, вынырнувшее из каких-то тошнотворных глубин его извращенных желаний, и Локи почувствовал, что каждый рывок подталкивает его к краю обрыва. Но не к тому, за которым был оргазм – этих крохотных искорок для этого никак бы не хватило. Но их было достаточно, чтобы подпихивать его все ближе и ближе к некому пределу, к точке невозврата. К моменту, на котором _он сломается_. И Локи понятия не имел, что случится с ним после.

Зал издал гортанный рык, твердые бедра врезались в ягодицы Локи еще раз, и внутрь хлынула горячая сперма, стремительным потоком заполняя его задницу и словно бы поднимаясь выше и выше. Локи сквозь полуобморочное марево представил, как она пропитывает все его внутренности. Он был уверен, что появившийся где-то глубоко в глотке знакомый привкус ему только померещился. Почти уверен.

И только после этого действие диска наконец прекратилось.

Он тут же обмяк, тяжело дыша и ощущая одновременно головокружение, ноющую боль во всех частях тела и полное изнеможение. Зал отстранился, и Локи услышал, как он без единого слова покинул комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь ванной. Локи остался неподвижно лежать там, куда упал.

Он чувствовал себя… безнадежно испорченным. Грязным. И не только из-за вытекающей из него щекотными струйками жидкости. Он не знал, была ли это сперма или, может быть, кровь. И это не имело абсолютно никакого значения.

Залу было без разницы, кто он был такой. Скорее всего, Зал даже не помнил его имени. Для него – даже больше, чем для Грандмастера – Локи был просто телом, которым удобно было пользоваться. И Локи ему это _позволил_. Локи допустил, чтобы это случилось.

Он был даже рад тому, что лежал на животе. Это означало, что он мог просто уткнуться лицом в матрас и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы его не вырвало от невыносимого, тошнотворного стыда.

Со странным, отстраненным ужасом Локи осознал, что хочет, чтобы Грандмастер был сейчас здесь. Раньше он уже ловил себя на мысли, что хочет, чтобы Грандмастер пришел и остановил весь этот кошмар. И вот сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы Грандмастер был рядом. Потому что несмотря на то, каким жестоким он мог быть, Грандмастер иногда умел еще проявлять доброту. Или, по крайней мере, достаточно хорошо притворялся.

Локи услышал, как вернулся Зал, но у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы напрячься. Бедро обожгло от увесистого шлепка.

– Перевернись, – велел Зал.

Локи услышал собственный прерывистый вздох.

« _Нет_ », – подумал он. – « _Нет, этого не может быть_ ».

– Тебе все еще мало, – хрипло пробормотал он.

– Я не сделал еще и половины того, что хотел, – отозвался Зал. – Я же тебе говорил, что ты мой на всю ночь. И за ту сумму, которую я заплатил, я выжму из тебя все, на что ты способен. _Переворачивайся_. Или хочешь, чтобы стало больно?

« _Мне уже больно_ », – хотелось ответить Локи. Задницу саднило, по нервным окончаниям все еще гуляли отголоски причиненной диском агонии, а горло казалось сплошным кровоподтеком.

Он резко призвал магию и развернулся с жидким огнем, пляшущим на ладони, атакуя все подряд, что находилось в зоне досягаемости. Первой ему попалась рука Зала, и тот тут же вскрикнул от внезапной боли, потому что магического пламени оказалось достаточно, чтобы подпалить даже такую толстую кожу.

Зал отшатнулся, но как только Локи попытался подняться, сражаясь с собственными неуклюжими и плохо слушающимися конечностями, диск подчинения послал по его нервам свежую волну боли. Зал окинул презрительным взглядом его извивающееся в конвульсиях на полу тело.

– Ты за это заплатишь, – пообещал он. – Долго и _мучительно_.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда все закончилось, Локи потерял сознание как минимум дважды… хотя он не мог быть в этом полностью уверен, потому что еще несколько раз просто утрачивал связь с действительностью. Вообще-то, у Локи был довольно богатый жизненный опыт, и он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие тяги к приключениям, но даже у его выносливости были пределы, и каким-то образом Зал умудрился их найти и превысить.

Локи потерял способность связно мыслить задолго до окончания.

Он даже не заметил, когда Зал наконец ушел. Просто в какой-то момент осознал, что остался в комнате один. Однако, ему казалось, что он был все еще не в состоянии двигаться. Или, по крайней мере, ему очень этого не хотелось. Поэтому он продолжил просто лежать на полу, на том самом месте, на котором его оставили ( _бросили_ ), чувствуя, как его разум потихоньку отстраняется от тела, хотя и не достаточно сильно, чтобы перестать обращать внимание на боль. Ему хотелось просто взять и избавиться от собственной телесной оболочки. Покинуть эту замаранную плоть. Оставить ее в собственности Грандмастера, позволив душе и сознанию улететь куда-нибудь подальше.

Но в конце концов Локи все же зашевелился, медленно заставил себя подняться на ноги и, прихрамывая, потащился в ванную. Его колени неумолимо тряслись, когда он забрался в душ и включил настолько горячую воду, насколько мог вытерпеть. Оставленные плетью следы и многочисленные ссадины тут же защипало, и ему не хотелось даже думать о том, что рано или поздно ему придется прикоснуться к собственному члену или яичкам. По большей части он ограничился тем, что просто встал под струю воды, позволяя ей свободно стекать по коже и упираясь одной рукой в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

Он слышал собственное дыхание, пробивающееся сквозь шум воды, прерывистое и временами заикающееся. Не совсем всхлипы, но что-то опасно на них похожее.

В дверь неожиданно постучали, заставляя Локи подпрыгнуть, едва не потеряв хрупкое равновесие. Его сердце моментально подскочило к самому горлу, а воображение тут же нарисовало вернувшегося за добавкой Зала. В голове пронеслась истеричная мысль, что если Локи как следует постарается, то, пожалуй, может действительно отойти в мир иной. _Затрахан до смерти_. Что за воистину _выдающийся_ финал для бывшего Короля Асгарда.

– Я захожу! – объявил жизнерадостный голос Грандмастера, и у Локи едва не подогнулись колени от облегчения. Переступив порог, Грандмастер разогнал ладонью метнувшееся ему в лицо облако пара и заметил: – боже, ну и жара тут у тебя. Ты не включил вентилятор?

– Я… забыл, – выдавил Локи хрипло, каждое слово причиняло боль.

– Уф, – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Голосок у тебя _не очень_. – Он подошел ближе, окинул тело Локи оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы и прицокнул языком. – Да и выглядишь ты соответствующе, боже мой… хм, а он и правда не стал с тобой деликатничать, да? – Локи ничего не ответил, потому что не был уверен, что от него действительно требовались какие-то объяснения. Грандмастер сочувственно вздохнул. – Легкий перебор, мой сладкий?

Локи передернуло, и он слегка пошатнулся. Грандмастер тут же поймал его за плечи, помогая удержать вертикальное положение.

– Вот так, – проворковал он. – Осторожно. Давай… давай заберем тебя домой, мм? Отмоем, уложим в кроватку… я обязательно о тебе позабочусь. Как тебе такая идея? Хорошо?

У Локи поперек горла встал огромный комок, и ему пришлось с усилием сглотнуть, чтобы вернуть себе способность говорить.

– Да, – ответил он, потому что эта идея действительно казалась ему _до жути_ привлекательной, а облегчение от мысли, что все наконец _закончилось_ ( _на сейчас_ ), порождало неудержимую слабость в коленях.

Грандмастер ему улыбнулся.

– Ну, разумеется, хорошо, – сказал он. – У меня бывают только самые лучшие идеи. И я… я точно знаю, что тебе нужно, Ло. И ты вел себя просто _замечательно_! То есть, конечно, поначалу были небольшие затруднения, но… зато благодаря тебе нам какое-то время не придется беспокоиться о финансах! Разве не чудесно?

– Мм, – невнятно промычал Локи. 

Совершенно не смущенный такими односложными ответами Грандмастер отвел его обратно в спальню.

– Вот, садись… или, уф, может и не стоит, хм? О, халатик, давай пока остановимся на этом… 

Изможденный Локи покорно позволил себя одеть, вполуха слушая бормотание Грандмастера и ощущая подозрительное пощипывание в глазах. Ему очень хотелось немедленно взять себя в руки и перестать быть настолько _жалким_ , но у него никак не получалось наскрести достаточно сил. Только не после того, что случилось. Он мысленно заверил себя, что это было всего лишь… стратегическое отступление. Временная мера.

Грандмастер едва ли не в охапку доволок его до такси, где ему все же пришлось сесть, едва не заскулив от боли. Но даже несмотря на это он все же умудрился задремать по дороге, поэтому не был до конца уверен, как именно оказался в арендованных Грандмастером апартаментах.

– Раздевайся, мой сладкий, – велел Грандмастер. – Что ты думаешь по поводу ванны? Мне кажется, ванна будет очень кстати. Поможет тебе расслабиться.

– Я просто хочу спать, – отозвался Локи. Грандмастер прицокнул языком.

– Ну, конечно, конечно. Как глупо с моей стороны. Ты, должно быть, очень _устал_. Но, знаешь, ты… ты сейчас в такой _плохой форме_ , и мне кажется… давай мы хотя бы устроим тебе обтирание, а?

Локи отстраненно задумался, являлась ли эта фраза очередным намеком или эвфемизмом.

– Все, что ты пожелаешь, – монотонно произнес он.

– Ну, _разумеется_ , – хмыкнул Грандмастер. – Да, давай… давай начнем с расслабляющего тоника, ага?

И это… вообще-то, это предложение казалось Локи действительно заманчивым. Ему бы точно не помешало сейчас слегка затуманить все эти назойливые мысли. Сгладить острые грани всего… произошедшего.

– Пожалуйста, – едва слышно пробормотал он. 

Грандмастер похлопал его по щеке и направился к мини-бару в углу комнаты, откуда вскоре вернулся со стаканом… чего-то. На самом деле, Локи совершенно не интересовало, что это была за жидкость. Он проглотил ее в несколько огромных глотков.

– Вау, – присвистнул Грандмастер. – Мог бы и… мог бы и посмаковать немного, знаешь ли.

– Прости, – отрешенно выдохнул Локи, не до конца понимая, за что именно извиняется.

– Уже прощен, – проворковал Грандмастер и подтолкнул его к кровати. – Хорошо, а теперь раздевайся, и давай посмотрим, с чем нам предстоит работать… Просто укладывайся. Думаю, у меня тут есть кое-что для всех этих маленьких болячек.

Локи машинально скинул халат (Где была теперь его нормальная одежда? Имело ли это хоть какое-то значение?), дохромал до кровати и осторожно улегся на живот, который показался ему наилучшей альтернативой, хоть и ненамного. По крайней мере, он наконец-то почувствовал действие алкоголя, штурмом ворвавшегося в его пустой желудок. Он все еще слышал, как копошится в отдалении Грандмастер, но закрыл глаза и начал потихоньку погружаться в дремоту.

– Вот и оно! – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Хорошо, да… о, _боже_. Судя по виду, это, наверное, саднит. – Пальцы быстро пробежались по оставленным плетью следам на спине Локи, и он дернулся, чувствуя, как у него моментально перехватывает дыхание. Грандмастер поцокал языком. – Бедный малыш.

В ответ на прозвучавшее в его голосе сочувствие – даже такое приторное – у Локи снова защипало глаза от грозящих вот-вот пролиться слез. И как бы жалко это ни звучало, ему действительно захотелось разрыдаться. По крайней мере в таком положении – уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, – если он не издаст ни звука, никто не заметит.

– Так, а теперь… – Локи почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся под весом взобравшегося на кровать Грандмастера, который тут же устроился на нем верхом, и на одно кошмарное, головокружительное мгновение ему представилось, что Грандмастер сейчас _продолжит_ начатое Залом. Но тот принялся втирать в кожу Локи нечто кремообразное и прохладное. Какую-то мазь, которая сначала вызвала легкое покалывание, а потом охлаждающий эффект, после чего оба эти ощущения постепенно потускнели и пропали.

Наступившее после мази облегчение было настолько ошеломительным и мгновенным, что Локи едва слышно простонал в одеяло, ощущая, как притупляется боль, точно смываемая благословенным бальзамом.

– Вот так, – подал голос Грандмастер. – Разве не чудесно? Это… это очень _хорошая_ штука. Только лучшее для тебя, мой сладкий.

Грандмастер методично прошелся сверху вниз по всей спине Локи, потом уделил особое внимание саднящим ранам, опоясывающим его запястья, и массирующими движениями растер напряженные мышцы между лопатками. Грандмастер умел работать руками, и мысли Локи начали затуманиваться и размываться, отправляя его невесомо парить где-то между сном и реальностью.

– Вот так вот, – промурлыкал Грандмастер, оглаживая бедра Локи и останавливаясь на его ягодицах. – А теперь давай… давай взглянем на этот нанесенный ущерб, хм?

Резко выдернутый обратно в реальность Локи тут же встрепенулся с протестующим возгласом, распахивая полуприкрытые глаза.

– Я не…

– А-а, – оборвал его Грандмастер. – Следи… следи за языком, сладенький. Давай, я всего лишь собираюсь тебе _помочь_.

Локи хотелось найти хоть какой-нибудь повод отказаться, или попросить не делать этого, или подождать, или _что угодно_ … Но Грандмастер уже раздвинул его ягодицы, выставляя свидетельства всего произошедшего на всеобщее обозрение, а Локи так и не смог подыскать подходящие слова. Даже _потоки воздуха_ казались слишком грубыми для истерзанной жестоким обращением кожи. 

– Грандмастер, – выдохнул Локи жалобно, но, как и ожидалось, был полностью проигнорирован.

И он уже так устал сопротивляться.

– Уф. Он и правда, хм, задал тебе _жару_ , да? – Пальцы Грандмастера ощупали его анус, и Локи издал высокий стон, пытаясь вывернуться. – Такой опухший и… _раскрытый_. Вообще-то, я даже немного впечатлен!

Локи сосредоточился на глубоком дыхании, зажмуриваясь и ощущая, как горит лицо от кошмарного стыда.

– Неважно… сейчас немного пощиплет, – заявил Грандмастер, пальцы которого тут же с легкостью проскользнули внутрь Локи. Но « _пощиплет_ » оказалось явным преуменьшением. Уже одно прикосновение, а потом и обжигающая, _разъедающая_ внутренности мазь… Локи вскрикнул и попытался вырваться, но Грандмастер крепко держал его на месте, и секунду спустя жжение угасло, забирая с собой большую часть боли. Тело Локи моментально обмякло от облегчения. 

– Вот видишь? – хмыкнул Грандмастер. – Лучше? – Локи кивнул, и Грандмастер покровительственно похлопал его по заднице. Осторожно, но Локи все равно вздрогнул. – Намного лучше. Несомненно. Совсем скоро ты будешь в полном порядке.

« _Готовым для продолжения_ », – подумал Локи, и ему тут же захотелось заползти под кровать и спрятаться там навсегда. Грандмастер вытащил пальцы и вытер их о бедро Локи.

– Разве не замечательно? – поинтересовался он. – Я желаю только лучшего для тебя, мой сладкий, честное слово. И я знаю, что ты хочешь… хочешь сделать меня счастливым. Я прав?

Локи снова кивнул, просто потому что должен был.

– Вот и отлично, – сказал Грандмастер. – Я так рад, что мы с тобой на одной волне. И ты _сделал_ меня счастливым, Ло. Я _так_ тобой горжусь.

К собственному ужасу Локи ощутил _удовлетворение_ от похвалы. От того, что Грандмастер им гордился. Словно ему действительно удалось сделать что-то хорошее. Он отметил это ощущение, точно сторонний наблюдатель, отделившийся от собственного «я», и тут же возненавидел его. И возненавидел себя. Но ощущение от этого никуда не делось.

– Такой хороший мальчик, – промурлыкал Грандмастер, поглаживая его волосы. Локи почувствовал, как его тело буквально растекается по матрасу, расслабляясь. Облегчение, оставшееся после присмиревшей боли, и тяжелый, отупляющий эффект алкоголя потихоньку утягивали его в дрему. – Я планировал отпраздновать с тобой сегодня, но… не думаю, что ты к этому готов, а?

– Я… – Локи замолчал, не зная, позволительно ли ему согласиться с данным утверждением.

– Шшш, – успокаивающе шикнул Грандмастер. – Мы отложим. До завтра. Я разложу тебя завтра, хе. – Он легонько потянул Локи за волосы. – Просто отдыхай, моя конфетка. Закрывай глаза и засыпай. Я буду рядом.

Больше всего на свете в данный момент Локи ненавидел тот факт, что слова Грандмастера его действительно утешили, успокоили. Он отлично знал, что происходит. И знал, как это работает.

Но все равно принял утешение и заботу.


End file.
